


Warehouse

by Galaxydawg



Category: Creek - Fandom, South Park
Genre: Creepy, Cute, First work - Freeform, M/M, oh geez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxydawg/pseuds/Galaxydawg
Summary: Creepy stuff and a twist maybe...idk I’m not good at writing :(





	Warehouse

“Gah craig are we really going to do this?” Tweeks voice trembled. “Yea it will be fun tweek.” Craig smile,pulling in his backpack. Tweek is amazed at how craig can manage to get him to do dangerous stuff a lot.“Oh geez…” tweek pulled on his coat and followed craig. “It will be fun babe.” Craig lightly kissed the top of tweeks head. Tweek took a deep breath.this will be...fun...  
Tweek,craig,token and Clyde had decided that it would be the best idea in the world to go into a abandoned factory outside South Park. Obviously tweek was against it but craig had coaxed him into going. So they sat in Craig’s car,in the middle of the night waiting for clyde and token. They were both at tokens house for ‘planning’. Tweek picked at his hands.oh god what if they are all killed ? What if they get lost? What if they die of starvation! As if craig could hear tweeks touts he turned to tweek and squeezed his hand . “Tweek,honey, we’re going to have fun. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Craig smiled at tweek. Tweek swallowed hard and nodded.  
“EYYYY.” Clyde jumped into the back seat. Token calmly entered the back seat. “You guys excited?” Token asked. Craig shot a look at tweek,not a mean one,a questioning one. “Y-yea,I’m nervous but it will b-be fun right?” Tweek fakes a smile at craig. Craig nodded. “Yea it’s gonna be cool.” Craig started driving . The roads were dark and Craig’s front lights weren’t the brightest . Tweek fiddled with his sleeves trying not to think about all the accidents that happen at night.  
“It’s too bad jimmy couldn’t come! He would have loved all the creepy shit we’re going do.” Clyde sighed. “Well he is in another state visiting family. It’s not like he had much of a choice.” Token stated. “I know but he still would of loved it! I even brought my ouij board.” Tweek jumped at Clyde’s statement. “ACK Clyde! What if we get possessed!” Tweek whimpered. “It’s not haunted,I don’t even know why Clyde brought that stupid thing.” Craig said. “It’s not stupid! It’s cool! I read up on this place,apparently 5 workers died horribly in there. They are said to haunt the place!” Clyde gushed over how “creepy” this building was. “Oh Jesus…” Tweek mumbled pulling at his shirt.  
When they arrived it was a bit foggy. Clyde wooooed like ghost which caused tweek to cling onto craig. The place was dark and falling apart. It had some factory machines scattered about the yard. “Wow this is freaky…” Token whispered. “That’s why we needed the board! I’ve never talked to a dead guy before~” Clyde glanced over at tweek,he screamed in response. “Stop freaking him out Clyde or I’ll leave with him and leave you here to walk.” Craig snapped. “Wait don’t leave me behind too.” Token laughed. Craig just rolled his eyes . “Well l-let’s go I-in I guess.” Tweek said trying to sound brave while also hiding behind craig. Clyde ran in first,the other close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey. This is my first piece so uh...it’s gonna suck. Comment what you think


End file.
